Episode 39: Choromatsu Incident
is the thirty ninth episode (fourteenth in the second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters * Sanematsu, his colleagues and Kaoruko * The Sextuplets * Iyami * Hatabo * Totoko Plot Sanematsu-san Episode 9 An episode of Sanematsu-san serves as the start. On the street, the police arrests a teenage girl, presumably for prostitution, and questions Sanematsu, presumably suspecting him as the girl's customer. Back in office, Sanematsu is blamed by his supervisor and laughed at by his colleagues. Over the phone, Sanematsu's mother expresses concern on Sanematsu's recent seclusion. One day, Sanematsu is driving to work when he starts to think about his life when waiting for a signal at the junction. As he's horned to move forward, he suddenly finds himself a member of the Matsuno household, and living a carefree life with the Sextuplets. A few weeks later, though, the Sextuplets decide their time together can not last. Sanematsu goes on a beach trip with the Sextuplets and look into the setting sun for a last time. Back in Sanematsu's reality, he's found in the middle of a crash by Karouko (his universe's counterpart of Totoko, but a lot nicer and has a soft spot towards Sanematsu), who screams in despair. The next episode of Sanematsu-san is previewed after the segment, with the Sextuplets (in "proper Osomatsu" form like Episode 26) re-appearing and the plot exploring the "Death of Sanematsu". The UMA Exploration Team Iyami, Hatabo and Jyushimatsu explores the wilderness for savage animals in an apparent exploration programme. Their target in this episode is the "Mongolian Giant Earthworm". Iyami declares a machine gun necessary to defeat such kind of creature, but Jyushimatsu and Hatabo abuse the weapons by firing them at each other, causing Iyami to replace their equipment with water guns. The earthworm eventually appears. Instead of swallowing them with its giant mouth, two eyes popped up the worm's head and each eye delivers a kind of death ray which disintegrates the trio. The word "to be continued" appears as the segment ends, hinting more UMA adventures in future episodes. Choromatsu Incident Choromatsu treats his younger brothers in a restaurant, where he reveals to have dyed his hair to brown for a change. Ichi, Jyushi and Totty, all finding Choro's new look ugly, fights to reveal the truth but end up lying, resulting in a fight between the three. Osomatsu and Karamatsu enters, and Oso promptly tells Choro the truth, shocking the three younger brothers. Kara, meanwhile, deduces that Choro would never make himself this lame, and accuses the younger brothers of "forcing" Choro, a statement agreed by Oso. Finally, when Totoko also enters the restaurant and comments on the unfitness of Choro's new hairdo, Choro snaps and affirms Kara's accusation against the younger brothers. Back in the Matsuno household, Osomatsu forces Ichi, Jyushi and Totty to apologize to Choromatsu, which the three younger ones compiled. Satisfied, Oso suggests all of them go to the public bath, and leaves the room with Kara, praising each other on their "cooperation" in the matter. With only four of them in the room, Choromatsu orderly undresses himself and throws himself in the middle of the floor, apologizing to his younger brothers. Ichi, Jyushi and Totty proceed to stomp on Choro as the episode ends. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Iridescent Wink replaces Bring You As Close As Possible as the opening theme. *Adult÷6×Child×6 replaces Let's Go! Sextuplets! ~The Six-Colored Rainbow~ as the ending theme. *During his time with the Sextuplets, Sanematsu is apparently placed in the middle, younger than Oso, Kara and Choro but older than Ichi, Jyushi and Totty. **Sanematsu shares the same voice actor as Jyushimatsu (Daisuke Ono). *Osomatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs